


Finding Your Niche In Paradise

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: FA Challenge Fics [23]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Non-Canon Compliant: Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been open about his visions since he decided he didn’t want to follow the path his father was laying for him in 3rd year. His most recent dream vision is one that even he knows not to ignore though. As he starts his journey, he has no clue what kind of a responsibility he’s been rewarded with, or that it would lead him to find a nitch in paradise.





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship between Tony and Draco was absolutely inspired by [Choices by Novalinx](https://archiveofourown.org/series/929686). I don’t honestly read much Harry Potter fic, but once I started her story I couldn’t stop. This story is not HP canon compliant. In fact, I am sure it’s more non-complaint than compliant. If something sounds right, let’s just call it a happy accident.
> 
> Also, wrote this for the May Challege on Forever Angst, which was How to Hug a Hedgehog. I combined it with the unfinished idea I had for the April Picture Challenge, which had a 1K limit per pic.

 

 

#  **Chapter One** : _The Dream_

(Word Ct. 995)

 

At twenty-five years old, Draco Malfoy came to realize a few important things about himself. One of them was that he had been a terrible git as a teenager, and he had no idea how on earth Harry found the grace to forgive him let alone attach his life and magic to Draco’s forever. The second thing, and maybe the most important because it was probably the thing that made all the other realizations possible, was that in order to be the man that he was supposed to be he needed to stop denying the parts of himself and his magic that his peers and his family would frown upon.  
  
This led to the understanding that he had to embrace the dreams that he’d been hiding, writing them off as only hormonal fueled nightmares, were actually stark looks at possible futures. They were also frantic warnings to get off of his ass and do something before his world changed irrevocably and not for the better. It was what urged him to seek out the most famous boy wizard in all of England and mend fences in their third year, and it was what he thought saved himself from a stark and lonely life.  
  
Because of this, when he opened his eyes and saw nothing but black, white and varying shades of grey, he knew that it was serious, and he needed to pay attention to every little detail. Draco never knew whose life would be ruined if he did not. In front of him was the outer wall of what he guessed was an old castle ruin or something similar. The wall was made up mostly of rocks and mud, and in the middle was a square shaped window. Some of the walls had crumbled with time leaving a V-shaped section missing from the bottom window ledge. There was a metal hook that had been placed into the upper part of the window, and he imagined days past where that hook held maybe a potted plant or drying herbs.  
  
Directly outside it was hard to tell from where he was standing, as he was as of yet unable to move forward to get a better look, but it appeared as though anything living had long ago died leaving nothing but dirt and a single dead tree in the distance. There was a dark-haired man dressed in what appeared to be a suit that was slightly too big for his frame headed toward the dead tree. It should be hard to tell who the man was because all that he could see was the back of the man as he headed away from Draco, but given that he’d been watching him his whole life, he knew exactly who the man was.  
  
Sometime after things fell apart, and everything around him was revealed to be lies and trickery, his father Lucius made some changes. The most startling had been the day he’d come home with his white-blond hair dyed jet black. The two hadn’t been on the same page since Draco came to his senses and helped Harry and his friends learn the truth about Sirius Black. It was a big moment for Draco that only supported how much he needed to listen to his dreams.  
  
Helping Sirius hadn’t been easy and had only estranged him from his father further. It also put his mother in an even more difficult position than she had been in already stuck between the obligations she felt she felt for her husband and her motherly instincts to protect her only child.  
  
Draco had grown up adoring his mother and believing his father was the man he should be when he was an adult. It had been a hard and painful life lesson to find out just what kind of man Lucius Malfoy really was. Knowing the consequences though of what would have happened had he not acted, Draco had willingly born the weight of guilt of what turning his back on his father, and his teachings did to his family. He was able to sleep at night because he knew just how horrible things would have turned out for them all if he hadn’t. Having his father hate him was better than all the evil that would come if he helped the Dark Lord return.  
  
After he and Harry graduated from Hogwarts and moved on in their lives, Draco all but turned his back on his parents. While he loved his mother dearly, or maybe because he did, he couldn’t ask her to be stuck between himself and his father any longer. Walking away hurt, but he knew it was the right thing to do, and it had been years since he’d laid eyes on either of his parents. Nonetheless, he’d know his father anywhere, even from the back. He couldn’t help but wonder what he was doing in such a barren place.  
  
So, caught up in studying the image in front of him, Draco almost didn’t register the feel of hot air burning the skin on the back of his neck. Once he did though, he froze as the pain of the burn registered in his brain screaming danger to him. Typically, he didn’t feel pain in these dreams. He was primarily a voyeur and nothing more. There were no emotions, no pain, no nothing because the things he witnessed were typically not his. Only, apparently, this time it was different. He had no idea what that meant, and he was more than a little afraid to turn and find out.  
  
Once he did, he was met with blood red eyes and black scales. Knowing an angry dragon when he saw it, Draco remained quiet and listened to the deep rumble of the dragon’s words.  
  
“Find them. Leave. Do not come back.”  
  
When he woke up the world was dark but colored again. Harry was sleeping next to him, but the rest of Draco’s world was crumbling at his feet.


	2. Getting it Down on Paper

#  **Chapter Two:** _Getting it Down on Paper_

(Word Ct 995)

 

Getting up carefully so as not to wake his husband, Draco headed to his studio to draw what he’d seen. As he sat down at his drafting table, he let his eyes drift up to the picture that hung on the wall in front of him. It had been one that he’d drawn during his third year that helped him realize that he needed to make some changes. It was a picture of the school as he’d never seen it and hoped that he never would.  
  
Two of the windows had rounded to appear as if they were eyeballs, and the columns below them were ragged and crumbling like sharpened teeth. There was a single hooded figure walking along the corridor that, while Draco couldn't see any distinguishing features, he’d always known was Harry. It was a precursor to something terrible, and he put it in its resting place to remind him of what would happen if he failed to act on the things he dreamed.  
  
He was just settling into his drawing when he heard the familiar flap of wings and sat back smiling as Aphrodite, one of his Fairy Angels, flew over and stood in front of him on the table. Once he’d come to his senses, one of the things he realized as being wrong in his family was how the House Elves were treated. Most of the Malfoy Manor House Elves had been around for generations and didn’t see a problem with their current circumstances.  
  
Dobby had been a different story.  
  
Dobby was one of the younger Elves and more sensitive than the others, because of that Draco worried about leaving him to his father’s mercies. Especially after he realized how badly he was being mistreated. Because of that, he managed to convince his father to give him Dobby and then finagled a situation that ended up with Harry as his owner. While Potter had been unsure at the beginning, Dobby was thrilled, and Draco had never regretted his decision.  
  
In the aftermath though, he had a hard time finding a new Elf for himself. After giving up Dobby, his parents certainly hadn’t been willing to give him another, and for a while, he’d lived with missing the bond he saw Harry and Dobby share.  Then, an older cousin on his father’s side came to his rescue.  
  
Draco’s Grandmother Aurora Malfoy nee DiNozzo had been a sister to Tony’s Grandfather Domenico DiNozzo. When Draco’s grandmother married Abraxas, it had been an arranged marriage that grew into love. Unfortunately, Aurora died when Lucius was very young, and Abraxas never had the heart to remarry. While the DiNozzo family liked Abraxas, Lucius was another story. As he got older, the family approved of his actions less and less until the only one who would speak with him was Anthony Domenico DiNozzo, Sr.  
  
While they hadn’t seen each other often, Draco had enjoyed corresponding with his older cousin and hearing about not just American life, but how American Witches and Wizards lived. He’d also found not only a sympathetic ear but someone he could count on when things went south with his father. If there was anything that Tony understood, it was how to live with a crappy father.  
  
One of the most significant differences between the two magical communities were the household companions.  The American counterpart to the House Elf was the Fairy Angels. While the two shared some similarities, they were completely different creatures. Fairy Angels were roughly the same height as a House Elf, but their ears were tall and pointy. They also had wings that allowed them to fly. They came in varying colors, had hair unlike the House Elves, and their relationship with humans was vastly different.  
  
Unlike House Elves, Fairy Angels decide whom they were going to attach themselves to and were free to go at any time should their circumstances change.  So, while they did many of the same tasks, Fairy Angels were more independent than their English counterparts. Needless to say, when two of the Fairy Angels that Tony had mentioned in his letters showed up at Hogwarts one day to be Draco’s companions, there was quite a stir amongst the rest of the students and staff. Hades and Aphrodite didn’t much care though, and happily told anyone who pissed them off exactly what they thought.  
  
Fairy Angels tended to come in bonded pairs, although unbonded single Angels weren’t uncommon. Once they found their mate though, the pairings lasted for the rest of their lives. Hades and Aphrodite were one of these bonded pairs.  
  
Hades was a black Fairy Angel with a red mohawk and black wings with red tips. He’d been named by Tony, as had all of his cousin’s Fairy Angels, and once he learned about his namesake and all the mythical versions of him, grew himself a tail with a sharp red tip on the end. He tended to dress in dark-colored suits and had a dry sense of humor.  
  
Aphrodite was a pink Fairy Angel with long multi-colored pastel curls who loved shoes and fashion. Her wings had swirling pastel colors, and she was very much a mothering sort. It hadn’t taken Draco long to bond with them, and now he couldn’t imagine not having them in his life.  
  
“What you doing up?” Aphrodite asked with her hands on her hips before fluttering around to look down at the paper that Draco was drawing on. “Master Draco have another sleep sees?”  
  
“Yeah,” Draco confirmed sitting back and rubbing his hands over his face. “This one feels different though, Dite. I think something big is coming. I dunno. It scares me.”  
  
“Master’s not alone,” Dite proclaimed fiercely. “Gots Master Harry and gots Hades and Dite and Dobby and that scoundrel Apollo. Whatever it bes, it no bigger than all of us.”  
  
Draco couldn’t help but smile at her before turning back to the paper to get the images down before they faded away.


	3. Talking it out

#  **Chapter Three:** _Talking it out_

(Word Ct 981)

 

One thing Draco found, was that he tended to get lost in his drawing no matter if it was logging a dream before it became too hazy, or solely for pleasure. The latter had been something he’d discovered he loved in the aftermath of finding his own path. He found that it was an incredibly useful stress relief and helped him to expel the dark magic that bottled up inside of him. Unfortunately, the path that he’d started on way back when had left consequences that he had to deal with or find himself in trouble.  
  
Harry wasn’t as sure as Draco was of the penalty should he ignore the things his father tried so hard to instill inside of him, but he was very confident. Thus, he worked hard to manage some of the darker parts of his personality and magic that he wasn’t at all proud of. One way he got rid of the excess darker magic was to put it into his personal drawings. After he’d gotten the dream down on paper, he’d moved onto his latest creation.  
  
So far, he only had the head completed, and already it made him shiver looking at it. The background was completely black giving no hint of where the creature was. So far, there was an image of a skull being eroded away to show the helmet some kind of robot or another mechanical being underneath. The bone of the skull and the eyepiece of the helmet were in the same sky blue with white patches that could almost be clouds. He both loved it and hated it simultaneously.  
  
“Jesus, that thing bloody freaks me out,” He heard behind him, and once he was to a stopping point, closed the sketchpad, and turned to see his husband lurking behind him.  
  
“Well, it doesn’t fill me with warm fuzzies either, but it’s necessary,” Draco pointed out and leaning back against the drafting table ignored his partner’s eye roll.  
  
“Dobby said that you had another dream?” Harry asked worried, and Draco nodded stiffly. “Does it have something to do why the back of your neck is all burned? Apparently, Dite is worried, but didn’t want to interrupt your drawing to tend to it.”  
  
Frowning as he realized the back of his neck did hurt, Draco lifted a hand to touch the area and winced when he realized it was warm and tender. “Bloody hell,” Draco muttered before getting up and taking his husband’s hand pulled him out of the room locking the door. He didn’t like anyone being in the room when he wasn’t there, and it was the one door that Draco insisted stay locked when he wasn’t in it. He’d never been sure if the pictures and drawings could be used against him magically and had never really found anyone to ask. It wasn’t as if there were a lot of adults at Hogwarts that had leaped forward to help guide him once he’d revealed the remaining truth of his magic.  
  
Once they were settled in their favorite breakfast nook with Dite tending to his wound, while Dobby and Apollo helped finish making and serving breakfast, he relayed his latest dream to his mate.  
  
“Well, by the burn on the back of your neck, I’d say that it is not your normal dream, love,” Harry murmured as he doctored his second cup of tea. “Maybe it’s time that we reconsider the generous offer your cousin made us.”  
  
“Harry,” Draco breathed softly in a part sigh and part pained moan at the mention of the old argument. Oddly enough, it was Draco that always argued against such a thing, merely because he loathed the idea of taking Harry so far away from Sirius and the rest of his friends. While they never quite fully accepted Draco, all the blond cared about was that they were important to his husband.  
  
“Draco, it’s time,” Harry said sternly as he set down his spoon and turned a frown toward him. “I know you don’t want me to be so far away from everyone, but how is it fair that I have so much, and you so little? I am not blind to the fact that you have completely cut yourself off from everyone here, and that the only person you really have left lives thousands of miles away. That same person who can’t come to England because of that scoundrel cousin of his. Now, it’s time. I say we go find whatever it is that dream is leading you to and move to Hawaii. You can run the rescue while the rest of us catch the villains and other assorted magical morons.”  
  
Draco couldn’t help the quirk of his lips as the love he felt for his husband swelled within him. “I’m not terribly sure that they call them villains in America, Love.”  
  
“Whatever,” Harry returned with a grin waving a hand in the air. “Now, I say we’re going, and that’s that! I won’t take no for an answer this time, Draco.”  
  
The blond huffed out his annoyance and let out a smirk he knew would make his partner’s teeth clench. “Well, who am I to argue with the Boy Who Lived? I am but a humble Malfoy evildoer who got caught within your web.”  
  
“There’s not a single humble bone in any of the Malfoy family,” Harry pointed out still grinning. “Dobby! We’re moving to the States! Get the important things ready to move.”  
  
“Is bout time,” Dobby muttered as he bowed and started trying to direct the Fairy Angels who were cheering overjoyed at the idea of reuniting with their family. “Stubborn Masters no listen to House Elfs an’ Fairy Angels. Has been saying for months.”  
  
Draco just lets out another huff and finished his meal as he listened to Harry plot their trip that afternoon. They had a mystery to uncover.  
  
 


	4. The Road to Discovery

#  _Chapter Four: The Road to Discovery_

(Word Ct 991)

 

  
Draco was sitting in the passenger’s seat of their car as Harry drove them to the castle ruin that they believed he’d seen in his dream. Once Draco accepted they were leaving England, he began to get a prickly feeling that screamed at him to pay attention. He had a feeling that they had very little time and thus used an emergency contact to help locate their destination. Tony had various relatives in England from his mother’s side, although most of them ignored him for fear of angering Crispin.  
  
There was some upheaval in the Paddington family a decade or so back that left Claire’s two brother’s dead and Clive’s oldest son Crispin in charge of the family. Most didn’t like it but were unable to do anything about it. Tony had some suspicions of dark magic interfering with people’s thinking but had always been too much of an outcast to be of much influence. It was only his youngest cousin Ashcroft who worked at SIS that dared to go against his older brother’s wishes.  
  
Hoping he could help, Draco sent the Quartermaster a scan of his drawings asking if he knew the location. Oddly enough, it had been Ashcroft’s two lovers, James and Alec, who knew where it was. The two served with Magical Special Forces before joining SIS and had been involved in a case that landed them at that very location. They remembered because standing inside the ruins made the hair on the back of their necks stand up. In addition, Alec remembered looking out that very window at one point and seeing the tree out on the edge of the cliff.  
  
Immediately, Draco and Harry got into their car and set off toward the castle, which was fortunately within driving distance from their remote English countryside home. Given that they were unsure of what they were going to find, or the risk of the area, neither felt safe using magical transportation to get there. Especially considering that there most probably would be dragon magic involved, which could be unpredictable in nature.  
  
When they reached the castle ruins, Draco immediately leaped from the car and hurried toward the castle interior ignoring his mate’s muttered swearing as he tried to park the vehicle and catch up. Once inside, Draco let his instincts pull him toward wherever he needed to go, ignoring the fact that Harry had his wand drawn in case of danger. It took longer than he would have liked to find the correct window, but once he found it, he felt the rightness of it.  
  
Draco could feel goosebumps forming on his arms as his magic stirred within him as if responding to the memory of the dream. “The air is bloody heavy in here for being outside, Drac,” Harry pointed out quietly, but the blond just nodded, too caught up in his mind to speak at that moment.  
  
“It’s the residue of the Mother Dragon that was here last night,” Draco finally said quietly as if he were far away from his body. He and Harry were quite familiar with how these things went, given that they’d been following Draco’s dreams for years. His husband once complained that he hated how it felt when Draco was caught up in living one of his dream moments. Harry explained that it felt like his magic was far away from him even though he was often standing right next to him. Unfortunately, Draco didn’t know how to correct that, and Harry acknowledged that it was just something he had to live with.  
  
Feeling a tug from the direction of the tree, Draco lunged forward pulling himself up into the window and jumping out much to Harry’s surprise and displeasure. “We are magical you know, Draco,” Harry called as he scrambled to follow, but the Malfoy heir ignored him as he sprinted toward the tree that appeared to be more dead than alive on the edge of the cliff.  
  
By the time Draco got there, Harry had nearly caught up being the faster runner over longer distances, and Draco almost didn’t have the time to keep the Black and Potter heir from intruding where he shouldn’t be.  
  
Stopping abruptly, he held out an arm to prevent Harry from going further. “No, Harry,” Draco commanded not taking his eyes off of the base of the tree, “you can’t go further than this.”  
  
“Yeah,” Harry reluctantly agreed as he scanned the area for threats. “Feels dangerous here. Something doesn’t like my magic that’s for certain.”  
  
“It’s the dragon magic,” Draco offered faintly as he headed forward stopping and crouching down roughly a foot from the base of the tree. “It knows you’re not a dragon and sees you as a threat. I guess there’s one magical spot in England that doesn’t love the Chosen One, imagine.”  
  
He heard Harry’s snort of amusement at the teasing words and was surprised when his husband mostly ignored them. “Might I point out that you aren’t a dragon either, despite your name?”  
  
“Well, mother always told me that she named me Draco for a reason,” he offered back holding out his hand and feeling something magical quiver and break almost knocking him back on his ass. “Oh, I didn’t expect that.”  
  
“What the hell was that?” Harry demanded as he pulled himself up from the ground, but Draco ignored him needing to concentrate on finishing the reveal of the precious treasure in front of him.  
  
“Well, I wouldn’t want father to find them either,” Draco said finally as three tiny dragon babies poked their heads through their shells and began hopping in his direction. More than a little awed by the responsibility that had been given to him, Draco gathered the babies close, letting them perch on his arms, before turning and heading back to Harry.  
  
“Bloody, hell,” was all that his mate offered, and Draco just nodded. He didn’t think any other words were needed.

 


	5. The Flight to Safety

# Chapter Five: The Flight to Safety

(Word Count 982)

 

 

By the time they got back home with their new charges, Draco was about ready to crawl out of his skin. After finding out what his new responsibility was, he knew positively that they had to get out of England ASAP. There was no way that he could risk his father getting his hands on the three baby dragons. Therefore, once in the house, he immediately began barking orders. Seeing what they’d brought back with them, Dobby and the Fairy Angels moved even faster in their assignments. They knew the danger the babies would face from the British magical community as a whole if they found out about the babies.  
  
While baby dragons weren’t unheard of, they were rare. Let alone to find three of them at once. As far as Draco knew, there hadn’t been a baby dragon found anywhere in the world in the last 75 years or more. He knew that there was one found when his Grandfather Abraxus was a boy, but he hadn’t heard of anything since. That didn’t mean that there weren’t any dragons around.  
  
When Tony moved to Hawaii to be with his Partner Steve McGarrett, one of the things they did was move to a more secluded property so that they could have a magical creature rescue. Hawaii had some of the most progressive laws to protect their magical creatures. Draco knew they had at least one dragon on the property.  
  
Draco always thought that the rescue was an odd choice for his cousin. Now that he had the three dragons though, he was beginning to wonder if there was more to it than Tony told him. An odd buzz in Draco’s head had begun that hadn’t been there before, and the longer that he was around the babies, the more apparent it became. Draco was beginning to wonder if his mother’s cryptic words that she’d chosen to name him Draco for reasons other than because she’d fancied the name held some truth to it. He’d always chalked it up to his mother just being odd, but now he thought he should have asked some questions.  
  
Finally, the belongings they wanted to take with them were in their various magical trunks, which had been shrunk small enough to carry them in pockets or magical duffle bags. When Harry came in carrying Hedwig in her cage, Draco shifted the backpack he was carrying the babies in more comfortably on his back and stepped forward to approach the International Port Key that would be their escape. It was a picture of Hermione that he painted sometime during 6th year. She was bent backward with her long red hair hanging down free with hundreds of dark blue butterflies escaping from her chest. She was the only person outside of the household who knew what it was but didn’t know where it went.  
  
When she hadn’t heard from Harry in a set number of days, Hermione would come to investigate. They’d leave the door to Draco’s studio open, and she’d find the painting, which would no longer be magical telling her they’d used their escape plan. Draco was just waiting for Dobby to join them before activating the Port Key. Finally, the House Elf popped in clutching a small wooden cage to his chest, and the Malfoy heir couldn’t help but smile affectionately.  
  
Some while back, Draco had mentioned to Tony wanting to do something special for Dobby. A few weeks later they received a visit from a currier who had a package for one Mr. Dobby Potter. He’d sent a pair of small hamster looking creatures explaining to the Elf that his Master Draco wanted to do something nice for him and thought he’d enjoy pets of his own. The act had helped more than anything Draco did prior to heal the wounds left from when he’d been an asshat toward the House Elf as a child.  
  
Draco noted with some amusement that despite how much he complained about him, Dobby headed right for Apollo, and figured it wouldn’t be long before they officially had a new couple in their household. “Are Nibble and Tribble ready for the journey?”  
  
“Yes, Master Draco,” Dobby nodded quickly, and Draco could see the Elf was practically vibrating with excitement.  
  
“Remember what I said Dobby. Things will be different for you in America. If you get overwhelmed though or have questions, you need just come to any of us. We know it will be an adjustment for you.”  
  
Dobby nodded once more with a big smile. “Dobby be free Elf there, but no has leave Master Harry if no wants. No can make Dobby do things him no wants in the ‘Merica.”  
  
“That’s right,” Draco confirmed before reaching out and touching the picture before ushering the Fairy Angels and House Elf through. Harry went next, and Draco paused a moment to look around his studio before heading into the International Port Key. England was now in their past, and their futures rested on an island in Hawaii.  
  
When he came to his senses, he was standing in the basement of Gibbs’ house in DC. Apollo and Hades were already hovering around what looked to be the shell of a ship’s hull as Harry giggled a little manically as the effects of the Port Key wore off. Aphrodite was looking somewhat disgusted at all the sawdust floating in the air, but it was the feel of Dobby pressing into his leg that brought Draco around fully.  
  
“It’s alright, Dobby,” Draco murmured as Gibbs set down his sander and came toward them. “Gibbs.”  
  
As the port key closed behind them, Draco let out a deep sigh of relief. They’d done it. They’d escaped the dangers of England and were on their way to a better life for themselves, their Fairy Angels, Dobby, and their new charges. This just might work out after all.


	6. How to Hug a Hedgehog – The Hit and Run

# Chapter Six: How to Hug a Hedgehog – The Hit and Run

(Word Count 1226)

 

“Well now, who do we have here?” Gibbs asked as he knelt down in front of Dobby and held out a hand. “Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You can just call me Gibbs or Boss if it makes you feel better. I work for the Magical Crime Response Team at NCIS. Welcome to America. I need to inform you that as a new resident you are now a free House Elf. Do you acknowledge a bond with either of the men who brought you here?”  
  
Draco could feel the small creature shaking as he pressed harder against Draco’s leg, but despite his fear and anxiety, he answered the question.  
  
“Dobby claim two Master. Lord Harry Potter-Black an’ Lord Draco Malfoy. Is no want leave me, Masters! Dobby right where him want be!”  
  
Gibbs nodded smiling softly as he held out a hand carefully and waited patiently until the House Elf put his much smaller hand in Gibbs' palm for a shake. “It’s nice to meet you House Elf Dobby Malfoy Potter-Black.”  
  
When the older man finally stood and turned his attention to Draco and Harry, the blond could feel Dobby relax slightly even though he didn’t move from his side. “Draco, Harry, I take it you’ve had to leave England?”  
  
“Something came up,” Harry confirmed with only a slight giggle in his voice as he came over to stand behind Dobby, which helped the House Elf relax further. Before either of them could explain more the backpack on Draco’s back began to shift. Gibbs just quirked an eyebrow at them before he moved back over to his boat. Once there, he gave Apollo and Hades each a sanding block and showed them where they could help if they’d like. The two Fairy Angels squealed with excitement and began sanding happily.  
  
Taking the backpack off, Draco opened it up, and carefully took the three baby dragons out drawing Gibbs’ attention once more. “Aah,” the NCIS agent commented as he put his sanding block down once more and came over to study the dragons. “Three?”  
  
“Yeah,” Draco confirmed as the black dragon whom he’d mentally named Alexander crawled out of the bag and onto his shoulder. Harry immediately reached in and wasn’t surprised when he came up with the green dragon in one hand, who had been named Plato, and the red dragon, whom Aphrodite named Cleopatra. Even though dragons didn’t really have sexes, she declared that there needed to be at least one girl, and none of the rest of them cared to argue with her.  
  
When Harry looked at him for permission, Draco nodded and watched as he held the tiny red dragon out to Gibbs, who immediately took her in his hands. “Meet Cleopatra. I have Alexander and Harry has Plato. We are officially requesting emergency residency in America, and plan to take up existing employment offers with the Honolulu Magical Creature Rescue and Sanctuary. Harry will be working with the Hawaii 5-0 team under the command of Lt. Commander Steven Jack McGarrett.”  
  
Gibbs nodded his understanding and watched Cleopatra crawl up his arm before responding. “Arrangements have already been made and were just awaiting your arrival. As a representative of the US Government, I welcome you to America. Valentino!”  
  
A burgundy colored House Angel came down the stairs immediately, but instead of going to his Master headed right for Dobby. Along with his Burgundy colored skin, he had black and gold colored hair that was slicked back, and his wings were a swirl of burgundy, gold, and black. Draco lowered his gaze to see the House Elf looking at the other creature warily and wondered how this would go over. Matings with Fairy Angels weren’t taken favorably in most of the affluential households in England, and sometimes this filtered down to their House Elves not being friendly to the creatures.  
  
The union of a Fairy Angel and a House Elf that created offspring created one of two creatures. House Angels looked like a House Elf, but could change their skin color at will, had hair, and wings. They were the result of the mother being a House Elf and the father being a Fairy Angel. Fairy Elves looked like Fairy Angels, which were more human in appearance than their House Elf counterparts, but had the skin tone of a House Elf, no hair, and transparent wings that held no color. They were the result of the mother being a Fairy Angel, and the father being a House Elf.  
  
Valentino stopped in front of Dobby and started to hold out a hand before he noticed the wooden cage. “OH! You has Hamster Sphinxes!  Valentino has never seen before. Is safe to let out? We can take to back yard if want. Is fenced in so they can’t get out.”  
  
Dobby looked up first to Draco then to Harry getting a nod of approval from each of them, before he turned his attention back to Valentino. “Dobby would like that. Master Draco got Dobby pets from Master Cousin Tony. Dobby can ask Valentino questions ‘bout this ‘Merica place?”  
  
Valentino nodded quickly before turning and flying up to talk to Gibbs. “Boss, Valentino’s takin rest of day off. You gon’ starve?”  
  
Gibbs huffed and rolled his eyes at the House Angel who was always more than a little sassy. The creature had spent a bit too much time around Tony before his favorite Agent escaped to Hawaii several years back. As a result, Valentino had chosen to take on much of Tony’s personality. “Yeah, I’ll take steaks and burgers out, and we can grill, and I am sure I can figure out how to make french fries in the oven. Go get Dobby settled. Make sure the others know where they’re staying first, please.”  
  
Valentino nodded and flew off with the Fairy Angels following. Although, Hades and Apollo promised to come back later to help sand. Draco knew that working on the boat would be a novelty for the two creatures. When it was just the three of them in the basement, the dragons having been taken with the others so they too could go outside, Draco let out a deep sigh and looked to his husband.  
  
“I’m sorry, Harry,” he said quietly feeling the familiar weight of guilt that was most likely helped by the exhaustion he always felt when using an International Port Key. “I wished that I deserved you. I am thankful though that you chose me even though I don’t.”  
  
Blue eyes watched him with a tinge of sadness Draco hated knowing that he was the cause. When his husband suddenly lurched forward and threw his arms around it, he was too startled to react immediately, and by the time he came to his senses, Harry was halfway up the stairs. Once at the landing at the top, the Potter heir paused and looked down at him. “I love you Draco Malfoy-Potter, and it is my greatest wish that someday you believe just how much you do deserve my love.”  
  
When his husband gave him a sad smile before leaving, Draco just nodded and let out a sigh of discontent before sinking to sit on the floor with his back to the wall underneath the stairs. Leaning his head backward, he closed his eyes, and let the sound of Gibbs’ sanding lull him to sleep.


	7. Welcome to Hawaii and your Future

# Chapter Seven: Welcome to Hawaii and your Future

(Word Count 977)

 

  
The household was awake early the next morning but couldn’t leave for several hours due to the time difference between DC and Hawaii. So, while they waited, Dobby and Valentino spent time in the kitchen making a huge breakfast, and Draco hoped that it wasn’t his imagination that the House Elf seemed more relaxed and sure of himself. He even cursed Apollo less, but not too much so. Draco thought maybe the House Elf and the Fairy Angel enjoyed their shared barbs.  
  
Once he woke up the previous day, he’d had a conversation with Gibbs about carrying guilt and the harm it can cause. He then went upstairs and had a frank talk with his husband, which resulted in Draco promising to try, and Harry vowing that he’d love him either way. Their pasts had left scars on them each that might never be fully healed, but they both acknowledged all they could do is try.  
  
As they walked through the Port Key Gibbs had set up to Tony’s place, he was carrying Nibble and Tribble as the NCIS agent gave Dobby a bigger and fancier cage for his pets. The House Elf was nearly beside himself with joy and actually gave the older man a hug for thanks.  
  
As his head cleared and the nausea started to settle, he rolled his eyes at his husband who was once again giggling and chose to ignore him so that he could greet his cousin. Stepping forward, he set the cage down so that he could give his favorite relative a hug. “Jesus, Tony. It’s been too bloody long.”  
  
“Yeah,” Tony agreed as he hugged him rightly, “but if you’re here permanently, then it’s all worth it.”  
  
“I admit though that I’m a little curious what got you out of England in such a rush though. There aren’t any dead bodies left behind are there?”  
  
Draco snorted as he let his trademark smirk settle on his face. “If there were Ashcroft would totally take care of them. Alec totally loves me.”  
  
“That’s because you encourage his urges to blow shite up,” Harry threw out as he came up having already settled down faster than he had on the trip to Gibbs’.  
  
“Potter,” Tony greeted before drawing a hug from the younger man then stepped back and laughed as he was swamped by excited Fairy Elves. Eventually, the small creatures finished welcoming Tony and headed toward the house, as Tony, Harry, and Draco fell into step behind them. While the Port Key point was well inside their property boundary, Draco was glad for the walk, because it would give his nausea time to finish going away.  
  
“Not that I’m not glad to see you here, but the curiosity is killing me,” Tony offered after several minutes of silence. “Seriously, are there dead bodies?”  
  
“Quite the opposite, Mate,” Harry offered cheekily before stepping up behind Draco and unzipping the backpack. Knowing what he was doing, and thankful because the kids were getting restless in their confined space, Draco stopped, which caused Tony to stop as well.  
  
When Harry came out with Cleopatra and held out the tiny creature to Tony, Draco couldn’t help but grin at the look of astonishment that only grew as the process was repeated twice more. God, he was happy to finally be with his family.

  
  
   
~*~~*~ ~*~~*~

 

  
“Oh,” Tony murmured as Harry put the little red dragon in his hands which were much bigger than her tiny body. While dragons didn’t necessarily have sexes, something in him said this was one who would identify as a girl. “Aren’t you a pretty little thing.” When the dragon in his hands chirped happily and seemed to preen, Tony chuckled softly.  
  
“Meet Cleopatra,” Draco offered grinning, and Tony looked up to see his cousin had a small black dragon on his shoulder, while Harry had a green one perched on his forearm like you could hold a bird of prey. “I have Alexander, and Harry has Plato.”  
  
“Three?” Tony asked astonished as his mind whirled with the possibilities. “Well, I can certainly see why you were in such a hurry to get out of England. Things would have been much dicier had the British Magical Community found out about them before you could leave. Not that legally they would have been able to say much about it. It’s clear these little ones have already bonded with you, but that wouldn’t have stopped them from trying. Then when that failed they certainly would have tried more underhanded methods.”  
  
Tony watched Draco nod seriously before replying. “That’s what Gibbs said. So, he’s filed emergency ownership papers for with your Government along with our emergency citizenship papers. He said that as leader of the Magical Crime Response Team that it wouldn’t be the first time he had to do something of the sort, and that this was the perfect place to make sure your government didn’t get any stupid ideas either.”  
  
Tony sighed knowing how true the statement was and made a mental note to have Steve talk to the governor the next day. Putting Cleopatra up on his shoulder, Tony faced his cousin fully. “I’m glad to have you here, Dragon.”  
  
Before he could proceed, Tony felt something bump into his leg and snorted as he looked down to see his new babies looking up at him curiously. George, their new baby chimp familiar, had rolled over with Leo, their new baby white tiger familiar, in his arms and was grinning up at him. Kneeling, he let Cleopatra climb into his hand and lowered her town to the baby animal’s height, so they could inspect each other.  
  
“Guys meet our new Queen, Cleopatra. Cleo, meet George and Leo.”  
  
Tony wondered if it was his imagination that Cleopatra preened at the title, but he knew the groans from Harry and Draco weren’t.


	8. Meet the Rest of the Family

# Chapter Eight: Meet the Rest of the Family

(Word Count 996)

 

Tony was in the study with the lights off and candles scattered around. The dragons’ magic had begun to materialize, playing havoc with the electricity. So, they had the breakers off except for in the kitchen while they tried to research a solution. At the moment though, they were spending more time watching the adorable babies explore the books they’d placed on the desk than researching.  
  
Steve wasn’t home but had sent word that he was on his way along with Danny. Since the blond was around so much, he wanted the blond to meet Draco and Harry. Tony couldn’t wait for him to see the dragons knowing he’d flip.  
  
Tony wasn’t sure how long they’d been sitting in the dark of the study when he felt his magic react to Steve’s as his mate entered the house. “In the study, Steve!” Tony called out, and then chuckled as Hades hopped over to scold Alexander who was once more chewing on a book’s ribbon.  
  
“Ribbon for marking spots, Zander, no for eatin! Books is for learnings.” Cleopatra cowered a little, and Tony couldn’t help but smile when she hopped in his direction to be “saved.” For some reason, the young dragon wasn’t as sure of Hades as she was the other Fairy Angels and often sought out a safe haven if he was near.  
  
Plato seemed to be amused at siblings actions from his perch on top of the books. True to his name, he appeared to be quite taken with them and would make a terrible nuisance of himself if you tried to get between him and his treasures. Alexander couldn’t seem to care less about learning but had grown bored, and the ribbon was a way of amusing himself.  
  
“Tony why are the…” Steve started as they entered the room but stopped talking and moving when he spotted the tiny creatures on his desk.  
  
“Steven!” Danny grouched as he nearly ran into Steve’s back and Poseidon shook a finger at the SEAL as he flew by to greet his brothers and sisters. “Oh,” the New Jersey native offered when he too spotted the dragons.  
  
“We’re having some complications, but we’re working on it,” Tony explained but saw that neither man heard anything he was saying. Their attention was totally focused on the table. Not that he could blame them, because… seriously.  
  
Baby!  
Dragons!  
  
“Steve, this is my cousin Draco and his husband Harry,” Tony introduced as he stood with the British newcomers following. “Draco and Harry the tall brunette is my life and magical partner Steve McGarrett, and the feisty blond is Danny Williams, a good friend of ours.”  
  
Danny huffed at Tony but stepped forward to shake hands with the strangers. “Welcome to hell, I mean Hawaii. I hope that you know how to eat a proper pizza.”  
  
When Draco smirked, Tony knew whatever was about to come out of his mouth wasn’t going to be good. “You put fish on it, right?”  
  
“You… I… Fish? Fish? Fish, Anthony? Fish?” Danny sputtered before falling into a rant about proper pizzas and things that you absolutely never put on them. When he finally grew quiet, Steve was frowning at him.  
  
“Huh,” he offered drawing the blonde’s attention, “apparently there’s something you hate on pizza more than pineapple.”  
  
Tony almost choked as he tried to swallow his laughter but found himself intrigued as Cleo made her way down Tony’s arm across the desk, and seemed to be vying for Danny’s attention.  
  
He watched in awe as the often prickly Detective softened in a way he only did around his daughter and took her into his hands. “Well now, a proper lady in the house. That only happens when my daughter Gracie is around you know. She’ll love meeting you. We need to get some ribbons to put around your horns. A lady like yourself deserves all kinds of pretty bobs and bobbles.”  
  
Tony watched fascinated as Cleopatra perched daintily in his hands and chirped happily as if she were carrying on a whole conversation with him. When Danny smiled and began answering her, Tony was surprised. He was less surprised when he saw Draco seemed to be following.  
  
“So, it’s true,” Tony offered absentmindedly to Draco who just quirked an eyebrow at him. Realizing his young cousin had no clue what he was referring to, Tony settled back in his chair and explained.  
  
“Uncle Vincenzo told me that your mother thought you’d inherited the touch of dragon magic,” Tony explained smiling, “and it seems she was right.”  
  
“Otherwise you wouldn’t be able to understand what they were saying. I didn’t know it ran in your family, too, Danny.”  
  
The Detective nodded as he looked up from the babies who had started chirping at each other. “Oh, yeah. Goes back generations. Every oldest son in our family back… well as far as there’s written history. I’m happy to answer questions if either of you needs help.”  
  
“That’d be wonderful,” Draco admitted, and Tony reached over smiled at his cousin. They had much to discuss, and Tony hoped that the next day would give them plenty of time to do it. “This is all bloody new to me. I always thought mum was a bit of a nutter when she hinted at such things.”  
  
“Well, to be fair she is a Black,” Harry conceded with a half grin, “and they’re all a bit off their rockers.”  
  
Tony snorted but didn’t argue as it was a true and fair statement. When he turned to look at Steve, he saw his mate was watching him with an expression of sappy affection. Since almost the day they’d met Steve said he wished that Tony had more of an ohana of his own, and now he did. Draco coming to live with them was the best thing that had happened to Tony since Steve, no matter the reason. Baby dragons were only the cherry on top.  
  
Life was pretty fucking awesome.  
  



	9. How to Hug a Hedgehog – The Sneak Attack

# Chapter Nine: How to Hug a Hedgehog – The Sneak Attack

(Word Count 967)

 

  
After Steve and Harry left the next morning, Tony headed down to the beach where Draco had retreated with the dragons. His cousin headed there at sunrise with his new babies to watch Poseidon and some of the other Fairy Angels surf. When the others came back without him or the dragons, Dite informed him that Master Draco was keeping the babies out of the chaos. As he stepped off of the lanai, he saw Draco was standing with his back to him where the grass met the sand looking downward. He guessed that was where the babies were.  
  
As he neared his favorite cousin, Tony knew he wouldn’t be able to resist, and wrapped his cousin in a big hug from behind. Draco had always been prickly about signs of affection, mostly from the environment he’d grown up in. When his cousin huffed but didn’t complain otherwise, Tony knew he was being humored. Therefore, he hung on for a few moments longer than strictly necessary just because he could.  
  
“I bloody well missed you, Drac,” Tony murmured before finally letting his cousin go.  
  
“I missed you too, Tonio,” Draco offered quietly as he turned a half smile toward him that did nothing to hide his younger cousin’s apparent fear and anxiety.  
  
“Bring the kids up to play in the grass,” Tony suggested gently. “There’s some toys near the chairs that George and Leo were playing with the other day that might amuse them. It’ll give us a chance to talk.”  
  
When Draco only nodded, Tony tried to hide his surprise as he helped gather the babies. When Alexander chirped unhappily at being taken away from his view of the water, Tony promised the young dragon that they’d try and get Poseidon to take him out someday with Draco acting as a translator. Alexander apparently was okay with that arrangement, because he made no further fuss and settled into the toys with a newfound glee.  
  
“Tell me what’s going on,” Tony ordered gently drawing a sigh from his cousin.  
  
“Do you ever feel like you’ll never find that one place or thing where you just fit?” Draco asked, and Tony huffed out a half laugh as he nodded.  
  
“Yeah, a time or two,” Tony offered sarcastically, “it comes with the territory when you grow up in a household where you’re told you’ll always be nothing.”  
  
“NCIS helped though. Gibbs helped. Steve helped more. Helping the creatures we have here helped more. This isn’t exactly what you had pictured for your life, huh?”  
  
Draco just shrugged a shoulder before he let out a soft noise of disgust. “I’m not sure that I ever bloody well had a picture of what my life would be,” he admitted reluctantly, and Tony found himself nodding.  
  
“I can’t get past the crap that my family put Harry through before and after I pulled my head out of my arse. Then, once I separated from the family, I was too bloody busy helping Harry and his two minions to form a plan. Since we got out of Hogwarts, it feels like I’ve just been going along with things. I have all these partial pieces of things that don’t seem like they’re part of the same bloody puzzle. I want desperately to be good enough for Harry, but I feel like I’ll never be. I always feel like I’m holding him back, and I know it upsets him. I draw out my dreams, and Harry does his best to help me, but most times I feel like I’m not doing enough with them. Now there’s this whole dragon whisperer thing, and I can’t imagine why I would be picked for such a responsibility. I mean, look what I almost did to my life.”  
  
“But, maybe that’s why” Tony shot back quietly. When Draco just frowned at him, the elder cousin expanded his thought.  
  
“Maybe it’s because you almost did something bad but didn’t. You saw what a shitty course you’d set yourself on and your father had set you on, and not only stopped it but corrected it. Mostly by yourself at that. Maybe whatever decided to give you the babies saw how hard you were working to do the best with the crappy hand you’d been dealt and knew they could trust you to do right by something as precious as these babies. This bond they’re forming with you isn’t something to take lightly, Draco. It's an intense one that comes with ramifications I’m not sure you are aware of, but I wholeheartedly believe you deserve. As for Harry, maybe you should lower that pedestal a little.  
  
“I know he’s somewhat God-like over there in England, but he’s still just a man with flaws and weaknesses like the rest of us. I can think of a time or two he wasn’t as good to you as he could have been over the years just from your stories and letters. One thing that Steve has taught me is that no matter what path you took that led you to each other, there’s no such thing as someone being better than the other. He loves you, and you love him. Deserving and earning love and affection aren’t real. Any relationship that takes that into consideration isn’t a good one. Maybe it’s time to stop thinking about what you think you each deserve and just enjoy what you have.”  
  
Tony watched Draco take a deep breath before offering him a nod and turning the conversation to more pleasant things. While he wasn’t sure he’d gotten through to his cousin, Tony allowed it sensing that Draco needed a rest from the heavy conversation. He had enough to think about already, and Tony could only hope that Draco would come to him if he needed to talk further.


	10. The Strategy of Life

# Chapter Ten: The Strategy of Life

(Word Count 937)

 

It was a Saturday night a couple months after Harry and Draco had arrived in Hawaii. The two had settled in the ohana that Tony and Steve built on the property for them some time back in anticipation of the English couple needing it. Harry was settling into his spot on 5-0 reasonably well and was an interesting counter to Steve’s more impulsive personality. It was something that Danny loved as he didn’t have to be solely responsible for reigning in his partner all the time.

The dragons had grown strong enough that they could fly, and were often found buzzing around the house or ohana or perched out of reach somewhere watching things. Draco still at times seemed somewhat restless, but Tony knew the only fix was time. Eventually, his cousin would find that niche in the family like the rest of them had. Tony just hoped that it was soon because he just wanted the younger man to be happy.

Currently, the four household members along with Danny, Chin, Kono and Draco’s assistant Lucian Kekoa were gathered around the table they usually used for poker playing Game of Thrones. When Tony found out that Harry and his cousin liked the adult board games, he wrangled the others into playing with them. So far, it was going much better than he’d expected. For one, it exposed his lover’s nerdy side, as well as shining a light on Draco’s strategy abilities.

The conversation had turned toward a case the 5-0 team was working on, and Tony noticed that Draco had grown quiet. “Draco?” He finally prompted and when his cousin looked up his wide-eyed look worried him a little. “What’s wrong, Drac?”

“I think I need to show you something,” Draco admitted softly, and Tony watched him share a look with Harry who nodded at him. As the younger man got up and left the house, Tony’s eyes followed him as far as they could before he turned his gaze to Harry who had a fierce expression on his face.

“He’s been scared shitless to show you all,” Harry said intensely as he placed his cards carefully on the table. “Most people don’t react well to what he can do, even if they know about it, once they are actually faced with it. Plus, it’s never come out like this before. He was afraid that the team wouldn’t believe he wasn’t guilty.”

“What,” Steve started to demand but stopped when Tony put a hand on his arm. “This has something to do with the case? He’s having dreams about them?” Tony asked, but the answer came from behind him unexpectedly.

“I didn’t think so until now.”

Tony turned to see Draco standing there somewhat breathlessly clutching a drawing pad. As the young Englishman started forward again, he continued to explain. “Harry and I don’t talk about his cases like we did before. We weren’t sure what he could share and being the new guy he didn’t want to make anyone mad. I didn’t… I’m not…”

“It’s ok, brah,” Chin offered gently, and Tony was glad it was someone other than himself who had offered support first. He hoped that it would carry more weight with the younger man.

“We know how these things are. New place, new people, new everything. All that’s important is that you’re sharing now. What’s on the pad?”

Draco settled on the edge of his seat, and Tony wasn’t shocked when Alexander flew over to perch on his shoulder. The eldest of the dragon babies had the strongest bond with Draco. “I have dreams, visions really. I try to draw them out, but its hard here because I don’t have a room that I can dedicate to just that or lock up.”

“Can I see?” Chin requested holding out a hand, and Tony didn’t realize he’d been holding his breath until it came out when the sketchpad was placed in Chin’s hand. After nodding his thanks, Tony watched his friend flip through the pictures almost expressionlessly, but after handing the notepad to Kono looked up with a gentle smile for Draco.

“We’ll get you what we call a Magical Consultant Agreement that will cover you,” Chin explained in that zen way of his that just made you feel better. “No one here would ever believe you’re responsible for these murders, brah. These pictures will help us a lot. The agreement will also cover any conversation you and Harry want to have. That way he doesn’t have to keep secrets and you guys can let us know right away next time. We appreciate your help and know what a risk you’re taking in sharing this with us. Don’t we, Steve.”

“Yes, of course,” Steve offered, and Tony relaxed further. “I’ll do the agreement myself and make sure it’s filed with the governor tomorrow. You’re ohana, brah.”

Tony watched as his cousin’s eyes glistened with unshed tears before he looked down to where his hand was clasped in Harry’s. Tony found himself dizzy momentarily from the head rush as relief flooded his mind. Everything was going to be alright. Tony thought just maybe the last niche in the family was filled. Like Tony, Draco had found his place, and if he had any say in it, the team would be taking advantage of those strategy skills that he’d been hiding as well. It may have taken over a decade, but maybe finally Draco had found his way around the damage Lucius had made of his life.

Finally, one more father’s ill deeds had been conquered by the love and acceptance of an ohana in Hawaii.


	11. How to Hug a Hedgehog – Let Them Hug You First

# Chapter Eleven: How to Hug a Hedgehog – Let Them Hug You First

(Word Count 746)

 

Draco was standing in the yard with his hands in the pockets of his shorts watching the contractors finish the expansion of their ohana on Tony and Steve’s property. They’d decided to add a second level that would be divided into an art studio for Draco and new master suite for himself and Harry. Their old suite was being changed into a room for the dragons, who needed a place of their own. Danny said it would be quite some time before they’d have to worry about them outgrowing a house, and most likely by the time that happened most of them wouldn’t be around anymore.  
  
It was hard for him to believe the way things had turned out for him in Hawaii. When they’d been forced to escape England, he knew that he’d be welcomed with Tony, but Draco never dreamed that he would receive the kind of acceptance he had from not just his cousin but the rest of the makeshift family as well. It was a little heady to think of just how well things were turning out there. He tried not to examine it too much for fear of finding too many flaws. He was finally coming around to the idea that just maybe he deserved to be happy, and just possibly it was time to forgive himself for bad choices made in his past.  
  
When he felt a presence beside him, Draco turned his head and was pleased to see Harry there. “You’re home,” he pointed out and winced slightly at the obviousness of the statement.  
  
“I missed you,” Harry said with a shrug and a sappy grin. “We didn’t have a case, so Steve said I could take the day. Looks like things are coming along well.”  
  
Draco nodded absentmindedly but didn’t take his eyes off his husband. Harry turned his head to look at him with a quirked eyebrow in question. “Draco?” He asked sounding somewhat amused, but Draco didn’t hold it against him. For once he had an urge that he was going to follow through on, and not hold back.  
  
Taking a step forward to close the short distance between them, Draco threw his arms around his husband who returned the hug with a bark of startled laughter. “Thank you,” Draco offered, pressing his face into the side of his husband’s neck. “Thank you for being patient while I pulled my head out of my arse. No more pedestals. I deserve you, and you deserve me, and anyone who tries to come between us is getting a blast from my wand up his or her arse.”  
  
Harry tightened his arms slightly, and Draco was pretty sure that he heard a sniffle but didn’t comment. Everything felt too right, and for once he didn’t have a single urge to mock how much of a girl his husband was. Besides, he knew Kono now and between her and Hermione knew how kick-arse those girls could be.  
  
He was about to comment when he heard a chirp of inquiry, and instead, let out a startled laugh as a second chirp was followed by something landing on the top of his head. Pulling back he snorted when Alexander bent down to look at him while Cleopatra hovered nearby seemingly curious as to what her humans were doing.  
  
“Is no supposed to stops the huggins! Silly dragons!” Hades huffed as he flew their way with Aphrodite close behind. Cleopatra had finally gotten over her fear of the Fairy Angel and just chirped back things at him that he was going to scold Danny for letting his girl overhear.  
  
“Is good now?” Dite asked as she flew over and stopped just short of where he and Harry were still standing with their arms around each other’s waists.  
  
“Yes, Dite,” Harry confirmed with a smile. “Everything is good now.”  
  
Draco just nodded and didn’t even protest when he was pulled into a group hug with Dragons, and Fairy Angels included. Hawaii was certainly a magical place, and he thought just maybe England could learn a thing or two from them. He wasn’t going to be the one to point it out though. Draco found that he no longer cared what happened back there. He had a new life now that included cousins who were like brothers, dragons who were like children, and a whole host of other people and creatures that filled all the roles he needed.  
  
Life was just about perfect.  
  
   
  
The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! As I said I don't generally even read Harry Potter, and I never expected to write any of the characters. However, this story idea got into my head and wouldn't leave until I shared it. 
> 
> I have another story posting tomorrow! WOOT! That one will be a sequel to the fic I posted a few weeks ago and will be a Tony DiNozzo/Spencer Reid pairing.


End file.
